Michelle's Story: Babies and All
by alexisgal
Summary: Michelle is having a baby. I will update every month until November 29, her due date. Please review. I probably will continue after N. 29. I can't update so I'm moving this story to one called 'Michelle's Story: Babies and All'.
1. Boyfriends and Babies

**I made up Fredrick and Michael.**

DJ walked into the kitchen. "Whoo Nelly!" She shouting, stretching out the _oo _in Whoo. Danny, Uncle Jesse, and Joey were acting like slobs – but for Joey this was normal – and so where DJ, Aunt Becky, Stephanie, Nicky, Alex, and Comet.

Michelle walked in, as she had heard DJ yelling. At this time, Michelle was fifteen. Stef was 20, and DJ was 25. They moved back in and were single. Aunt Becky said, "Nothin' good with today's paper." She then took a bite out of the corner.

Joey had baked tar for breakfast, ate the whole plate, and burped loudly. He then ate the plate, which luckily was plastic. Stef came over and said, "HEY! Share!" She grabbed the corner of the plate. "Mmm," she said. "Tasty."

DJ came over and grabbed Joey's napkin, and stuck it whole in her mouth. Then Comet came in. "Finally!" Michelle said. "A normal face." Comet looked at her and she crouched down. He bit her fingers.

"YOUCH!" She yelled. Uncle Jesse took action. "COMET!" He yelled. "That was a bad thing you just did. You're supposed to bite her toes!" Nicky and Alex came in and pointed squirt guns at Danny. "GOTCHA!" They shouted.

"Go ahead Dad," Michelle said, "Teach 'em a lesson." "Nicky, Alex," Danny said, "I'm taking Michelle's advice. THIS is how you have a squirt gun fight!" He pulled a squirt gun out of his back pocket and aimed it at Alex.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Michelle screamed. Everyone turned their heads, then continued what they were doing. She woke up, realizing she was dreaming. "Phew," she said, "I thought I was a goner." She got dressed.

When she went downstairs, DJ was holding a pregnancy test. "This thing is right, Dad," DJ said. "I AM pregnant." In reality, DJ was married to Steve, and they lived next door. They had an extra room where Duane and Kimmy were. They were engaged.

Stephanie and a guy named Fredrick were engaged as well. They were in love, and all Michelle had was Fredrick's best friend's little brother, Michael. Michael and Michelle were talking about going steady.

Danny looked around at everyone's faces. Then he said, stuttering, "Th-th-that's great, D, D, D, DJ." He didn't want his little girl to do this, but he had no choice. "Hey Dad," Michelle said. "Can Michael come over tonight?" 

"What are you and Michael going to do?" Danny asked. "We wanted to seal going steady with a kiss, like Stef and Fredrick. I thought since they put us together, we should do what they did." "Okay," Danny said, "As long as you only kiss."

It is now time for Michelle and Michael's kiss. They did that, and then Michael said, "Michelle, I want to do more than kiss you." "Do you mean-" Michelle asked. Michael nodded yes. They did that and then Michael went home.

It was two weeks later. Michelle was nauseas and she found DJ's extra pregnancy test, and it said positive. "Oh no," Michelle thought. Why? She wanted to do something, but couldn't. She went to call Michael.

"Hello?" Michael asked. "Hey, it's me," "Hi Michelle! What's up?" "Meet me in the park." "Okay, bye." "Bye." Michelle put on a light jacket – it was only March 8 – and she went to tell her father she was leaving.

Michelle did some math. "Okay, a conception date is fourteen days after your missed period, which would make my missed period February 22." She said. She sighed. "Why did I get myself into this?"

Michael was wearing a lime green jacket, brown pants, and a lime green shirt. He liked to mix and match. "Hi Michelle!" He cried. Michelle was wearing a purple jacket and a pink dress. Her hair was held back in a purple headband.

"We need to talk." She said. "Michelle," Michael said, taking a deep breath, "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked. "NO! I am just, just," She then gulped, "Pregnant." Michael held his mouth open. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said, then added, "Let's tell your parents first." "Why?" "My dad still is getting over DJ's pregnancy results." "Okay." They walked to Michael's house. "MOM! DAD!" He screamed.

They ran downstairs. "Michael honey," Mrs. Weaver – Michael's mom – said, "Are you hurt? Were you running?" "No Mrs. Weaver." Michelle said. She looked a little queasy. "Michelle is having a baby." Michael said, looking at his feet.

"Okay," Mrs. Weaver said, laughing. "Tell me the real news!" "Mrs. Weaver, that is the real news." Michelle said quietly then asked, "Hey, where's MR. Weaver?" Michelle asked. "At a tournament." Mrs. Weaver said a little uncomfortably.

Michelle and Michael went out back. They decided baby names. "I like Jordan Michelle for a girl." Michelle said. They had decided to use their first names as the baby's middle name. "Okay, and a boy will be Chester Michael." Michael said.

They went to Michelle's house. They were going to tell Michelle's family now. They did and Danny went ballistic. He cried, screamed, kicked, and hit people. He was over emotional. He couldn't keep his temper down.

Finally, he said, "Michelle, honey, I want you to know that this was wrong, that you and Michael will pay for baby stuff, and that the extra room is yours." He said, trying to keep his cool, but it didn't work.


	2. Shopping!

**My computer wasn't working. Sorry for the delay!**

April

"Michelle, wake up! It's time for some shopping." Michael laughed as Michelle just turned over. "I'm not going to get you up, am I?" "No," answered Michelle. Michael laughed some more. I just thought that you would like to choose your baby's clothes."

"Michael," Answered Michelle as she yawned, "How am I going to choose clothes before I even find out the sex?" Michael answered, "Your ultrasounds were mailed and they're on the table. Michelle sleepily got out of bed and got dressed.

She went downstairs. Michelle was hoping for a boy so that her baby would be, "Handsome like you," She told Michael a few days earlier. Michael wanted a girl because, "She will be pretty like you and won't pee in my face."

Michelle ripped open the envelope that said: 

Michelle Weaver

1882 Girard Street

San Francisco, California

94101

Michael took the envelope and studied it. "Michelle Weaver?" He read aloud. "I asked to be called by Weaver, since you're the father of my unborn child." Michelle's smile turned into a frown. "Or children." She corrected herself.

Michael looked worried. "What do you mean, CHILDREN?" He asked. He took the ultrasounds. "Two girls and a boy." He said out loud. Everyone was in the room and they all told Michael and Michelle (in unison), "Congrats!"

Babies R Us was where Michael parked his car with his new learner's permit and DJ in the front seat. She had planned on getting the essentials for a baby shower next door, at PARTY TIME next to Taco Time. "Take care," Said DJ, getting in the driver's seat.

Michelle and Michael skimmed the aisle of diapers: Huggies or Luvs? Definitely Huggies. They picked up a pack of one hundred. Next, they got diaper rash cream, with twelve bottles, formula, and pacifiers. They looked so cute, the pacifiers!

They decided that they wanted the called Simplicity Providence Fitted Sheet, so they picked up three. They had gotten good, but cheap, cribs: Portable Cribs: White Metal. They then got a changing table: Jenny Lind Changer In White. "Perfect!" Cried Michelle.

The rocking chair they got was called Spindle Rocking Chair in White (everything is white so they can paint it.). South Shore 6 Drawer Double Dresser – Vanilla Cream was the name of their dresser.

For the girls they got mobiles called Sugar Plum – Musical Mobile. The mobile for boys was called Nautica Kids – William Musical Mobile. They had decided on pink for the girls' things (pink paint that is) and powder blue for the boy things.

They got two Graco SnugRide2 Infant Car Seat – Lindsey. Then they got one Graco ComfortSport Car Seat in Frazier. They then got Triplet Stroller in Breckenridge. That way they could bring their babies in the car or on walks.

Michelle chose a diaper bag called Sesame Street Beginnings Mini Bag. Michael chose Soft & Fuzzy Pooh Wooden Trash Can. They got a hamper called Koala Baby Hamper – Sage Liner. "It's fun to baby shop!" Said Michelle.

Night Night Curtain Valance was the name of the curtains they picked. They got pink gingham letters J, O, R, D, A, N, E, M, I, L, and Y, and blue gingham letters C, H, E, S, T, E, and R. (They chose Emily Pam for their second girl.)

They went up to the register and the cost was very high. Luckily, Danny gave them a lot of money - $2,999. Then they took their purchases to the parking lot, where DJ had parked their car. Everything was taken home.

DJ was nice enough to go to Benjamin Moore and buy paint called Autumn Red and Summer Blue. They got home and gave everyone jobs: DJ was to paint the girls side of the room. Stephanie was supposed to paint the boys side.

Joey was to paint the girls furniture. Jesse was to paint the boys furniture. Everyone else loaded the room. Jesse came out in the hall and said, "The crib is done." Everyone went in and it looked beautiful! Joey had just finished his job and studied the crib, too.

Everyone started helping move in furniture and DJ said, "Let's take some pictures when we're done." Everyone agreed and then DJ got out both her camera phone and Michelle's digital camera. They took some beautiful pictures….

Here's a list of where everything went: 

_1__st__ crib (girls): under window_

_2__nd__ crib (boys): by the door_

_3__rd__ crib (girls): in the middle of the room_

_Changing table: in the back right corner_

_Rocking chair: by the boy's crib_

_Car seats (until their seventh month of pregnancy): in the closet_

_Stroller (also until month seven): also in the closet_

_Diaper bag: on the hooks by the door_

_Trash can: by the changing table_

_Hamper: by the second girls bed_

_Curtains: on the window by the crib and by the closet_

_Letters: over the cribs_

Everyone smiled while Michelle, Becky, and Vicky went into the kitchen to plan the baby shower (month six, August). DJ snapped pictures on her phone while Stephanie took Michelle's camera. It was 10:30 PM, so everyone went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the delay!!!!! Please review!**


	3. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
